


艾瑞克的肌肤饥渴症

by asper



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asper/pseuds/asper
Summary: 一篇双豹纯甜文~前两章都是为了pwp准备'0' 喜欢娇羞的陛下和可爱的小金豹！梗来自 桃良北归





	1. Chapter 1

1.

特查拉刚下飞行器就赶往了实验室，于是就看见舒莉一脸纠结地站在实验室门口。  
“一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个。”  
“他还没有醒来吗。”  
“哦不，他醒了。”  
“那….坏消息是？”  
“他从醒来到现在一直处于极度狂躁的状态....刚还摔坏了一桌最新的试验品….”  
特查拉看着舒莉纠结的神情，摸了摸妹妹的头，侧过身径直走进了实验室，但艾瑞克并没有和他走时看到的状态躺在手术床上，相反的是，那里空空如也。  
顺着被摔得乱七八糟的试验品特查拉看到了坐在地上的艾瑞克，始作俑者被振金手铐单手束缚在手术台边的柱子上，似乎是闹累了垂着头喘着粗气，身旁一片狼藉。  
看着那些孤零零躺在地上的高科技玩意，特查拉皱了皱眉。  
舒莉那孩子肯定心疼坏了。  
特查拉拉开身上的黑色长袍，蹲下来望着刚醒来不久的弟弟。对方感受到他的目光渐渐抬起头来，眼神凶狠的像一只遇到敌人的豹子，如果不是被手铐锁住，特查拉感觉下一秒这个人就会扑到自己身上毫不犹豫地把自己撕碎。  
但是特查拉并不害怕。  
就像挑战那天，艾瑞克打在他身上的每一拳都仿佛是对自己愧疚的救赎。如果暴力可以缓和艾瑞克内心的仇恨，他不会为此反抗。  
可是对方的目光几乎在同一瞬间缓和了下来。特查拉正为此感到困惑，下一秒就被艾瑞克没有被束缚的另一只手勾着脖子搂了过去。特查拉立马警惕地握起拳头但立刻就被揽进了一个并不温暖的怀抱。  
艾瑞克因为被拷在柱子上用别扭的姿势搂上了特查拉腰，而他的哥哥在发觉对方并没有进一步危险动作后，顺着姿势也坐在了地上，让艾瑞克的下巴搁在自己结实的肩膀上。  
特查拉伸手温柔地抱着对方，实验室的氛围太过安静，而怀里的人也乖巧的不像是那日站在王座前昂着头藐视自己的斗士，对方在自己耳边因为不安而紊乱的呼吸声太过真切，仿佛来自一只受惊的猫。  
舒莉因为他哥进实验室太久叫了奥克耶过来，结果两人一进实验室就看见了一对又高又壮的兄弟蜷缩在地上贴身相拥。  
舒莉不用转过头确认都可以感受到奥克耶翻到天花板上的白眼。

“陛下我先退下了。”  
此时煽情的氛围让奥克耶觉得先走为妙，于是小公主就被一个人留下站在原地目瞪口呆。

“他现在好多了，或许你可以先解开？”  
特查拉环在艾瑞克背后的手指了指旁边的手铐。舒莉的手指停留在奇莫由珠依旧有些犹豫，但特查拉坚定的示意让她最终还是按了解锁。  
艾瑞克的手臂随着松开的手铐从空中滑落下来，因为长时间的束缚手腕因为失血有些发紫，特查拉用身体撑着对方把弟弟扶到了手术床上。  
“你先给他换个衣服或者给他吃点什么，我还有个会要开。”  
舒莉差点忘了特查拉一回来就赶来了实验室，之前在美国的任务还没有汇报，长老们肯定已经在大厅等的不耐烦了。  
特查拉走后艾瑞克一直处于沉默状态，他若有所思的样子让舒莉有些背后发毛。  
“你想吃点什么吗….”  
舒莉警戒地看着对方，她觉得她还是需要奥克耶，要是艾瑞克再发狂起来她一个人可没办法控制这个豹子。  
艾瑞克顿了几秒后点了点头，舒莉终于缓了口气，然后叫了人送了一套还算美式的食物，当然还有特查拉这次专门从美国带回来的可乐。  
他哥对这个”外来人士”简直太用心了，舒莉看着摆在艾瑞克面前的实物心里甚至有点嫉妒。  
但就在下一秒桌上的可乐就被连着盘里的食物被这个暴君给打翻了。  
又来了。  
奥克耶几乎在同一瞬间赶到了然后两个人拼了老命才把这个前雇佣兵锁到了手术床上。艾瑞克力气实在太大，挣扎的动作震得手术台框框响，舒莉吓得只能退出实验室躲在玻璃后面用奇莫由珠呼叫了他哥。  
希望他和长老的会议已经开的差不多了。  
舒莉闭上眼祈祷着。

即使做好了心理准备但特查拉还是看着实验室雪上加霜的狼藉皱起了眉。  
“他什么时候开始发狂的？”  
特查拉和床上的艾瑞克对视着，那个麻烦精此时的眼神简直无辜得仿佛实验室的一切都不是他干的。  
“大概....你走后没多久，二十分钟的样子。”  
舒莉说完瞪了眼艾瑞克。  
特查拉看着躺在床上的人，每次舒莉叫自己过来的时候对方那边听起来乱的不得了，但等自己赶过来后他弟弟又平静的反常。  
他不知道怎么开口，他还没准备好要和艾瑞克说什么。  
此时那人的脏辫悻悻地垂在床边，一动不动地和自己对视着。在发现艾瑞克身上沾到了可乐的余渍后特查拉走上前拿出自己的手帕替对方擦拭。  
当特查拉准备收起手帕的时候他再次被自己的弟弟搂了过去。  
但因为这次的地点在床边，整个实验室突然陷入了极度尴尬的气氛。  
特查拉的手撑在床上，但最后似乎是豁出去般地妥协了，松开手让自己整个人趴在了对方身上，两个人胸口紧紧贴着，亲密感受着对方的心跳。  
艾瑞克的鼻尖紧紧凑在哥哥的脖颈旁，他嗅着哥哥的味道发现自己迷上了对方身上的香气，那是来自瓦坎达皇室的香水，沉稳而热烈。而特查拉正在苦恼自己似乎因为这个姿势脸部开始不由自主地发红。  
况且在远处旁观的舒莉和奥克耶的眼里这两个人简直像一对正在前戏的情侣。  
如果两个人下一秒吻上的话。

“哦有了！”  
舒莉一声惊叫后跑到了电脑旁，两只手指在键盘上迅速地移动着，马上屏幕上便跳出了一个信息框，然后在自我挣扎五分钟后，小公主缓缓地转过身有些一言难尽地望着床上的两个人。  
而奥克耶只想赶紧结束这个噩梦。

“哥....我大概知道这家伙是怎么了。”  
“嗯？”  
特查拉勉强从艾瑞克的怀里发出了一声闷闷的声响。

“他大概是得了’肌肤饥渴症’….….”

奥克耶发誓她听到舒莉说出这个专有名词的时候羞耻得只想找个洞钻进去。  
“就是复活后的后遗症，复活者重生后可能会对死前见到的最后一个人产生生理上的依赖。“

“所以这就是为什么我一走他就又开始摔东西了？”  
“大概是这样的。”

 

\- tbc -


	2. Chapter 2

2.

自从上次复活意外后舒莉一直没有找到治愈艾瑞克的方法，为了不让这个家伙把整个皇宫拆了，所以特查拉只能随时带着艾瑞克。  
所以此时在大厅内开会的长老可以看见在陛下的座位旁不仅多了把椅子，而且上面还坐着之前篡夺了皇位的亲王，并且整场会议陛下的手都没有离开过那人，还时不时像安抚孩子一样摸着对方的手背。  
长老们试图不去在意那两人紧紧握在一起的手，但他们失败了。  
但没有人知道该怎么开口，特查拉在读懂了长老们的眼神后只能拿出国王的架势向长辈们解释。  
“尼贾达卡，也就是我的堂弟在死而复生后出现了医疗意外，需要亲人的关抚，舒莉现在正在研究病因，并且马上就会找到解决方法，请长老们放心。”  
艾瑞克的内心翻了个白眼，虽然这些日子他差不多习惯了特查拉有些古板的作风，但能把“肌肤饥渴症”翻译成“需要亲人关抚”的也就只有瓦坎达国王了。

“很无聊吗？”  
会议结束后特查拉看着坐在椅子上打哈欠的艾瑞克。  
“要不是好心想给你留个面子，不然我早就歪头睡了。”  
艾瑞克说完做了个打呼噜的表情，特查拉觉得很可爱于是就忍不住笑了。  
对方的内心几乎在看到特查拉用手背捂着嘴笑的瞬间开始翻腾。  
作为一个前雇佣兵，艾瑞克的情场阅历可以说是非常丰富，从美丽丰满的姑娘到热情的男战友他几乎没缺过情人，但他似乎对特查拉举止间透露出的清爽和单纯瞬间失去了抵抗力，而且他堂哥的情史似乎看起来和他本人看起来一样单纯。  
在放下嘴边的手之后，特查拉顺势摸了摸艾瑞克的头。

“你还真是和舒莉一样可爱。”

这个国王难道忘了自己之前试图谋杀过他吗。艾瑞克一边因为这个人对自己毫无防备的心态有些生气，一边因为对方的触摸忍不住舒服地凑过头去。  
在特查拉抽回手的时候艾瑞克忍不住握住了对方的手，然后缓缓低下头把嘴唇贴上那只纤长的手，在手背上留下一枚吻。  
也许是传统又清纯的堂哥带给艾瑞克刺激的新鲜感，在对上特查拉有些惊讶的眼神后，他的脑子里出现了一个并不算太坏的主意。  
至少艾瑞克的在奥克兰受到的道德教育让他这么觉得。  
而且在搬进特查拉的房间同住后让艾瑞克更加肯定了这个主意。

艾瑞克发现每次在“肌肤饥渴症”发病的时候他完全没法控制自己，即使他不想在深夜里再去打扰特查拉的睡眠，因为他已经几乎消耗了国王一整个白天的精力。在刚刚睡着前他还记得特查拉困意十足的眼神，但对方还是特地握着的手等他完全睡着后才关门离开。  
但在刚刚，艾瑞克半夜醒来，而特查拉不在身边于是身体的暴力因子在十几分钟后便爆炸式地开始从体内开始燃烧，他开始摔掉看到的任何东西，直到所有的东西被摔碎他只能不停地去砸眼前的墙面。  
特查拉几乎是在睡梦中惊醒的，特查拉的房间就被安排在他的寝宫里，离他的房间非常近，在被几乎破裂般的捶墙声吵醒后，他披上睡袍就往艾瑞克的房间跑去。  
在门锁打开后自动门从两旁推开，房间里所有的家具除了床几乎都被都艾瑞克给拆了，沿着声源特查拉看到了白墙上艾瑞特因为拳头不断撞击墙面留下的血渍。

“别怕，尼贾达卡，我来了。”  
“我来了。”

特查拉用近乎呓语的音量在艾瑞克耳边温柔地安抚着，右手紧紧握住对方依旧无法控制地去砸墙面的手，关节上的肉已经因为撞击开裂，暗红的血沿着手指流下来淌进了特查拉的手掌。  
艾瑞克被哥哥抱在怀里，特查拉因为刚刚太过慌张还未绑起睡袍，赤裸的胸膛贴着艾瑞克布满疤痕的后背。  
那是一种艾瑞克不曾体会过的亲密。  
他感受着对方毫不吝啬地从身体中散发出的热度，温暖地让人忍不住贪婪地靠近那个的怀抱。  
艾瑞克想起来那一晚的夕阳，如此纯粹而绚烂，就像他身后的这个人，同是瓦坎达炽热的太阳。

特查拉忘了他抱着艾瑞克呆了多久，最后怀里的弟弟在自己的安抚下终于闭上了眼睛，长睫毛轻颤了几下后似乎睡着了。不知是因为体内留着相同血液的原因还是父辈留下的愧疚，特查拉看着艾瑞克的睡颜满脑子只想着怎么样让弟弟保持这样平静幸福的样子。  
说实话，特查拉觉得他弟弟不胡闹的时候还是挺可爱的，比如下午假装打呼噜的时候。

第二天艾瑞克醒来看见面前特查拉放大的睡颜后几乎立马陷入了兴奋状态。  
艾瑞克的房间是单人床所以只有一个枕头，所以此时特查拉和他正共享着一个枕头，为了让自己不乱动他哥哥的手还搭在自己的手臂上。  
太近了。  
艾瑞克感受着对方轻轻的鼻息，伸出舌头舔了舔特查拉的鼻尖。在发现特查拉并没有被吵醒后，艾瑞克有些大胆起来。  
特查拉还穿着昨晚的睡袍，腰上的绑带已经被主人绑上，但在艾瑞克看来从敞开领口中看到的风光似乎更加迷人。他的哥哥正侧着躺在他身边，胸口的肌肉因为挤压形成了一道美丽的沟线。艾瑞克顺着目光的方向往领口中轻轻吹着气，然后看着胸前柔软的两点不受依旧还在熟睡的主人的控制，悄悄挺立了起来。  
大概在艾瑞克兴奋又悄悄地玩弄他哥十分钟后，特查拉终于被吵醒了。  
对方在睁眼看到艾瑞克亮闪闪的目光后也从迷糊中瞬间清醒了。  
“你醒了。”  
艾瑞克自然地在哥哥额头上快速地留下一枚吻，仿佛这个早晨吻已经是多年的习惯。特查拉虽然对弟弟的吻感到有些唐突，但心里又自动把这个有些反常的行为归结为艾瑞克的”肌肤饥渴症“。

“昨晚怕你又醒来就留下来了。”  
“我后来睡得很好。”  
精神奕奕的艾瑞克和昨晚崩溃后的样子判若两人，特查拉看他没事脸上便浮上了一个标准的特查拉式温柔笑容。  
”要是不介意……尼贾达卡，要不你搬到我房间睡吧，晚上也不会有意外了。”

艾瑞克当然不介意了。  
他简直求之不得。

 

\- tbc -


	3. Chapter 3

3.

晚上和特查拉一起回他的房间后艾瑞克最惊喜的发现就是国王房间里的构造几乎都是玻璃制的，不管在房间的任何角落都可以透过巨大的落地窗看见瓦坎达的景色。更甚的是屋内连整个卫生间的隔墙也都是玻璃做的，而且他可以保证玻璃透亮的清晰度足以让百米外的人透过落地窗和玻璃门看见卫生间内正在发生的任何场景。  
正当艾瑞克开始怀疑他堂哥是不是暴露狂的时候，特查拉笑着走向他一脸吃惊的堂弟，然后走到窗边轻按了一个隐匿在墙中的开关。玻璃窗在细微的闪动几秒后恢复了刚刚的清晰的状态。  
“房间里的玻璃都可以控制内外可视度，调节后玻璃外就对室内不可见了。”  
“为什么不一开始就安装单面可见的玻璃？”  
“嗯....舒莉总是害怕闲着所以无聊的时候会做一些不太实用的小发明，设计完这个玻璃的时候我正巧在换寝宫，于是舒莉就拿我的房间做了试验。”  
艾瑞克听特查拉一脸认真地解释完，若有所思地走到玻璃窗前望着夜里的瓦坎达。  
不得不说无论多少次俯视这个国度艾瑞克都无法不为此着迷。

“我先去洗个澡。”  
艾瑞克感觉到自己的手被对方温柔地握住了几秒。  
这两天因为重生的后遗症，他和特查拉几乎尝试了所有“兄弟间最亲密的行为”，以至于所有两人肌肤接触的举动都开始变得如此自然。

“我会在十分钟之内出来的。”  
特查拉的声音再次从背后响起，在几声轻巧的走路声后，对话被隔进了浴室的玻璃门。  
艾瑞克望着窗外的景色不禁开始幻想第二天早晨两人沐浴在朝阳中醒来的场景，也许一睁眼又能够看见特查拉还在沉睡的脸。  
在看够了瓦坎达的夜景后艾瑞克打算先到特查拉的床上躺一躺，而在他转过身的时候眼前看到的香艳场面几乎让他咬到了自己的舌头。  
当瞟到浴室外墙上微微亮着的开关后，艾瑞克瞬间明白了特查拉似乎忘记了要关卫生间玻璃门的可视度。  
而此时他毫不知情的堂哥正在淋浴室里冲洗自己，水花从花洒中冲刷在那人赤裸的身体上，透明液体顺着漂亮的肩部线条流进了背部肌肉挤出的诱人沟壑，最后淌进被两瓣丰满臀肉夹紧的股缝中。  
艾瑞克发誓此刻他的下半身一定比振金还要硬。  
而下一刻他体内的“肌肤饥渴症”就因为下半身那无法压抑的浴火被再次唤醒了。  
他是如此渴望着他。  
就像失去了栓口的匝道，所有从特查拉身体中得到的爱抚与亲昵瞬间充斥叫嚣在身体和脑内的每一个细胞中。  
那双轻轻滑过他身体的纤长双手，紧紧贴在背后的柔软胸膛，早晨吻过的冰凉鼻尖。  
他的渴望似乎成为了身体中滋生已久的本能，而此刻他仿佛荒漠中饥饿多日的野兽，眼前正面对着一只在等待被偷袭的鹿。  
该死的。  
艾瑞克发现自己在这种几乎失控的情况下，还在和本以为自己绝不会有的但此刻却在纠结的特查拉好像是他的堂哥两个人似乎是近亲的道德观之间挣扎。  
不过在此时只能用下半身思考的状态下，艾瑞克的挣扎毫无悬念地失败了。  
玻璃门在被推开后撞出一声巨响，浴室里的人因为惊吓不禁在热水中打了颤。  
特查拉转过身看见近在咫尺的弟弟用一种几近疯狂的眼神盯着自己，似乎在下一秒就会把自己压在墙上拧断脖颈。他伸出还淌着水珠的手想要去拥抱即将爆发的弟弟却被对方一把抓住了双手扣在了头顶。  
亲吻来的太过迅猛，特查拉被迫露出细腻的颈侧肌肤，任凭这个紧紧困住自己的弟弟在身体上开始几近粗暴的侵略。  
艾瑞克伸出舌头舔了舔刚刚被自己吸允到发肿的颈肉，舌尖一路向下舔过对方精致的锁骨最后尽情吻遍那两块在热水中变得更加柔软的胸肌。他的舌尖随着特查拉热烈的心跳起伏在光滑的胸口，有些狡猾地掠过前段挺立的两点然后贪婪感受着怀里那人情不自禁的颤动。  
艾瑞克痴迷于眼前所看到的一切，特查拉的身体就像他本人一般干净坦诚。他的堂哥，不像那些性感谀媚的女孩，她们知道自己的美丽并懂得如何表现它们，而眼前的这位国王似乎在接受这一侵略后正努力回忆着自己在情事上仅剩的经验，因为被扣住双手而略微往后缩瑟的身体，让他整个人看起来就像是第一次做爱的少年。

“看着我，哥哥。”

艾瑞克用亲吻扬起特查拉的脸，盯着哥哥紧张而慌乱的眼神，只想用一整晚把这个人吃干抹净。  
不顾对方身上还未冲洗干净的泡沫，艾瑞克扯下旁边的浴巾裹起眼前的人一把横抱进怀里。  
特查拉被放在大床上的时候眼神中的慌乱依旧没有消退，艾瑞克忍不住轻轻笑出了声，然后伸出手掀开了哥哥身上的浴巾，兴奋地像拆一件昂贵的礼物。

这说不定真是他哥的第一次。  
艾瑞克在抚上特查拉的双腿后感受着那细腻甜美的触感不禁在心里感叹。  
于是他决定要给他哥的初夜留下一个足够深刻的印象。

滚烫的舌头伸入紧致的臀缝，试探性地闯进私密的入口，舌尖绕着小口外细腻的褶皱打着转最后进入了因为刺激而不禁收缩的穴内。  
艾瑞克对自己的嘴上功夫一直有着百分百的自信，在情事上他几乎每一次都能够让身下的情人被舔到第一次高潮。  
当他从特查拉修长的双腿间微微抬起眼后，身经百战的特种兵果然看见了他哥哥挺立在毛发间的性器。

“放松，特查拉。”  
即使经过舌尖唾液反复的浸润，特查拉的后穴依旧紧的要死，艾瑞克在试图一次性深入两只手指的时候几乎要被夹到惊呼出声。特查拉体内炽热的体温和因为常年高强度运动而锻炼得当的臀肌同时包裹着他的右手。  
艾瑞克从身下抬起腰重新压上的对方的胸口，在对上哥哥的目光后，对方立马羞愤地躲开了他的对视，似乎在指责弟弟对自己身体肆意妄为的侵犯。

“你让我怎么办才好，哥哥。”  
换回了这亲昵的称呼，艾瑞克再次吻上对方因为长时间咬住下唇而被唾液浸湿到闪光的双唇，在亲吻的同时身下埋在肉穴中的手指温柔地开拓起来。没有专业的液体润滑艾瑞克根本不敢在草率的前戏后直接进入特查拉，即使他硬的要命的下身正催促着自己去闯入那个湿热黏腻的仙境。  
虽然不抱希望，但艾瑞克还是伸手打开了窗边柜子的抽屉，然而安然摆在第一格的润滑剂让原本应该庆幸的艾瑞克瞬间陷入了沮丧。  
看来他并不是夺走特查拉初夜的那个人。  
不过他决定在今晚要把他的哥哥操到忘记那个夺走他初夜的家伙，让哥哥身体只记得他一个人的形状。  
在略微用体温加热了手中的润滑剂后艾瑞克并拢着三只手指迫不及待地再次闯进特查拉微微张合着的后穴。

“嗯.........”  
不同于上次缓慢的力度，艾瑞克发现自己渐渐被磨光了耐心正毫不留情地用手指操着他的堂哥。  
身下的人因为过于激烈的进攻努力忍耐着下体的尴尬和不适，清瘦有力的双手不知什么时候攀上了弟弟的肩膀试图让对方放慢粗暴的动作。

“我恨你，特查拉。”  
“我恨你让我就这么轻而易举地原谅了你。”  
“我恨你完美到让我忍不住靠近你。”

艾瑞克低吟般地在特查拉耳旁倾诉着因为情动而不自禁的话语，特查拉感受着耳中喷入的热气和艾瑞克一如反常的真挚流露痛苦而难耐地皱起了眉。  
就在特查拉因为自责和情欲而走神的时候艾瑞克抽出了在后穴开拓已久的手指架起对方颤在半空的双腿把硬到发疼的性器挺进了那紧致的温柔乡。  
艾瑞克几乎在深深插入的第一下就顶到他哥哥甜蜜的那一点。完全还未准备好欲浪的国王嘴边泄出了一声性感到令人颤抖的呻吟，那一声轻叹仿佛来自刚伸完懒腰的猫咪，毫无掩饰的坦诚和放荡。  
手中紧紧握着的双腿被激烈的抽插速度震得在空中乱颤，艾瑞克抬起精瘦的小腿架在自己身上大幅度打开了特查拉的身体。

好美。  
艾瑞克低下头舔吻着特查拉额上渐渐浮出的汗珠，野鹿般的双眼轻轻合上，留下卷翘的睫毛轻轻落在脸上，而那双可爱的双唇正为自己诱人地开张着，不停呼吸。  
他无法自控地被特查拉如此坦诚的样子吸引，即使对方平日如此细腻温柔地对待自己，艾瑞克只想用最热烈粗暴的方式永远拥有他。

也许他一开始该拥有的就不是瓦坎达的王座，而是身下这位瓦坎达的国王。  
他完美的哥哥。

艾瑞克空出一只手抚上特查拉的性器，顺着柱身向下按摩着抵在会阴处的囊袋，宽厚灵巧的手变换着力度反复搓揉，惹出国王的阵阵喘息。  
而在那双布满枪茧的手掌最终握住性器的瞬间，特查拉不禁绷紧了身体断续着呻吟射在了弟弟的手上。  
高潮后艾瑞克的阴茎依旧在特查拉体内猛烈地抽插着，渗出精液的前端放肆顶弄着深处的敏感。陌生而新鲜的欢愉感从穴内漫上脊椎，让高潮后的特查拉再次挺立起来。

“叫我的名字，特查拉。”  
“叫我的名字。”

“尼贾达卡。”

听着自己的名字从特查拉口中颤抖着被喊出，艾瑞克差点就射在了哥哥体内，在握着对方结实的胯部猛地挺动几次后艾瑞克抽出因为过度兴奋而痉挛的阴茎射在了特查拉早已被被汗水打湿的胸口。  
看着特查拉依旧挺立着的阴茎，艾瑞克忍不住得意地轻笑，慷慨地把手指再次探进了哥哥为他敞开的下体中。沾着体液和润滑剂的手指在肠壁中使坏地搅动着，挤压出羞耻而情色的声响。特查拉在突然加速的抽插中猛地睁开了湿漉的双眼，嘴唇因为过于刺激的欲浪无法自控地再次张合起来。  
艾瑞克痴迷地捕捉着特查拉因为自己的注视而努力压抑但又忍不住叹出的呻吟，在吻了吻对方的鼻尖后空出另一手握住对方的性器，在快速的几下撸动后被对方射出的滚烫灌满了拳头。

“原来哥哥的味道是这样的。”

艾瑞克伸开手掌用亲吻挑逗着因为二次高潮而虚脱的哥哥，然后伸出那只舔过对方下体的舌头色情地品尝着手心里腥甜的体液。

“尼贾达卡…….”  
特查拉示弱般地叫着弟弟的名字恳求对方停止这个让他羞耻无比的动作。  
而艾瑞克似乎刻意回避了对方的呼唤继续舔舐着自己的手掌直到手心被舌尖撩地干干净净。在看到特查拉完全胀红的脸后坏心的弟弟终于心满意足地躺倒在床上侧过身又在对方嘴上亲亲啄了一下。

 

番外

 

艾瑞克在吻完哥哥之后便立马睡了过去，第二天早晨醒来后不由自主地伸手去找枕边的人却扑了个空。  
他几乎在同一瞬间惊醒了。  
特查拉并没有在床上。

艾瑞克披了件柜子里的长袍便冲出房间去找他哥哥，但迷宫般偌大的寝宫居然在他乱窜了十分钟后还没有碰到任何一个人。在继续毫无头绪地奔走了五分钟后艾瑞克终于找到了一个出口然后一转头就碰到了正从实验室出来的奥克耶。

“我哥在哪？”  
奥克耶先是对眼前这个冒失鬼翻了个轻蔑的白眼然后不情愿地指了指实验室。

“尼贾达卡…….”  
在撞见冲进实验室的弟弟后刚和舒莉谈完事后的特查拉立马露出了尴尬的神情。  
“你醒了。”  
“对啊，一醒来你就不见了。”  
艾瑞克对特查拉突然客套的语气有些隐约地不安。  
“是我的失误....我以为你还会再睡上一个小时。你出来多久了？”  
“大概十五分钟。”

“十五分钟？”  
“对啊.....到现在应该差不多快二十分钟了。”  
特查拉在听到弟弟的回答后立马陷入了狂喜，艾瑞克感觉他几乎要开心地哭出声来。而他也正被特查拉突然闪着星星的眼睛盯得背后发毛。  
在几秒钟的沉默后国王终于兴奋地叫出了声。  
“舒莉！他恢复了！”  
舒莉闻声跑出来惊喜地看着一脸状况外的艾瑞克试探性地伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“你现在感觉身体怎么样？”  
“还正常？.....”  
艾瑞克看着眼前开心到抱在一起的兄妹俩更加郁闷了。  
“我就说这个办法一定有效，你昨天居然还敢怀疑我的专业度。”

舒莉在第一次测试后便大胆地凑过去捏了捏艾瑞克的手臂，凑到他耳边轻轻问了句。  
“咱们哥哥的味道不错吧。”

艾瑞克看着舒莉一脸八卦的微笑瞬间明白了过来。  
“所以说昨天抽屉里的润滑剂是你放的？！”

“woo！！！！！我亲爱的哥哥，没想到你居然还偷偷准备了润滑剂！！！”  
特查拉不用抬头就能感受到舒莉兴奋到快要把自己烧穿的视线。

“所以昨天浴室的门也是故意的？”

“够了！尼贾达卡，不要再问了.......”  
面对艾瑞克的死死紧逼国王索性把羞红的脸埋进了手掌，下一秒却被弟弟一把搂进了怀里。

“所以你的第一次还是我的咯。”

“尼贾达卡！”

这下特查拉是真的不想再抬头了。

 

\- fin -


End file.
